


Opportunist

by cytheriafalas



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytheriafalas/pseuds/cytheriafalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filled prompt from Jongkey Kink "Jonghyun/Key dry humping and cumming from it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunist

Key was lying stretched out on the bed, eyes closed and earbuds in his ears. Jonghyun didn’t know what he was listening to, but his fingers were dancing in the air and his lips were curved into a small smile.

Jonghyun, being the opportunist he was, slid up the bed and settled himself between Key’s legs, hovering a few inches above him. Key’s eyes opened slowly and unconcernedly. He knew only one person would climb so comfortably into bed with him.

His fingers twined around the wire to the earbuds and pulled one from his ear. “What are you doing, Jjong?”

“I missed you,” Jonghyun said, wiggling a little closer. He saw the hitch in Key’s breathing and buried his triumphant smile.

“I saw you like an hour ago.”

“But then you had rehearsal and I was all alone,” Jonghyun said, his lips twisting in a pout. He moved closer again, his hips dragging across Key’s. There it was again, that catch, the stutter in his lungs.

Key reached up and pulled the second earbud from his ear, tugging the headphones from the port to automatically pause his iPod. He set it on the bedside table, lifting his hips just a little to give himself the extra few centimeters he needed to reach and Jonghyun had to bite his tongue to keep from making any sounds.

“What did you have in mind, Jjong?”

One last, slow press of his body against Key’s as he leaned forward to kiss him, and he knew Key was his. As Jonghyun shifted again, the hitches in Key’s breathing became shallow gasps he could feel gusting across his skin.

“Jonghyun.”

“Yeah?”

Key’s hands hand been trailing down Jonghyun’s back and suddenly they were in his back pockets, squeezing his ass and jerking him down harder. Jonghyun let out a low moan, grinding down on his own, drawing a hiss from Key’s lips.

“Stop. Fucking. Teasing.”

Jonghyun grinned, rocking down on him. Key arched up to meet him and the pleasure spiked through his body. He’d already been half hard when he’d come home, aching to get his hands on Key’s skin.

Key’s hands were still gripping his ass through his jeans, wordlessly demanding more. He was already panting, one hand falling away and dropping to the bed. His hand fisted in his pristine blankets.

The pants had turned into soft mewls. Jonghyun considered kissing him again, but decided that sucking at Key’s neck was a much better decision and didn’t block the noises he was making.

“Fuck,” Key cried out. “Fuck, Jonghyun. _Fuck_.”

“That’s it,” Jonghyun whispered into his neck, nipping at Key’s collarbone. He braced himself on one hand, moving in slow circles against the bulge he could feel in Key’s jeans. With his other hand, he began unbuttoning Key’s shirt, dragging his teeth and tongue down the smooth skin.

They were moving together, jeans catching, legs twisting to try to get them a little bit closer. Key’s hand was scrabbling over Jonghyun’s back, his head tipped back. Jonghyun would have been lying through his fucking teeth if he’d said that this, the way Key’s body was writhing against him, wasn’t driving him to the edge of insanity.

“This isn’t--” _pant_ “--the way most--oh, god _damn_ it, Jonghyun!--” _pant_ “--people have sex.” Key’s voice was beautiful, sharp moans breaking through his words.

“There’s enough time to--Key, _Jesus_ \--do that later. No, not that. Do that again.” Key bucked up, hard enough almost to hurt, sending white lights through Jonghyun’s vision. He nosed Key’s shirt aside and ran his lips over the planes of Key’s chest. The next time Key thrust up sharply against him, Jonghyun took Key’s nipple in his teeth and the sound that tore from Key’s lips was heavenly.

“Asshole,” Key snarled.

Jonghyun took a moment to soothe the hurt with his lips and tongue. “You want me to stop?” Not that he could have stopped if Key wanted him to.

“No. Fuck, Jjong, I’m--I’m close. Oh _god_.”

He could see the muscles in Key’s stomach clenching as he tried to hold off just a little bit longer. Key’s face was twisted with want and Jonghyun could feel himself getting closer, his body tensing.

“Come on, Kibum,” Jonghyun said. He rocked down again, loving the whine that the movement drew from Key’s throat. “Come for me.”

A few seconds later, he did, a louder, deeper moan breaking across Key’s lips. His face went beautifully blank, his fingernails scratching Jonghyun’s back through his shirt. That little spike of pain was enough to bring Jonghyun right to the cusp. It was Key’s long, drawn out “ _Jonghyun_!” that drove him over, feeling the orgasm crash into his body hard enough to make his arms shake as he tried to hold himself up. He leaned down to kiss Key tiredly, and a little sloppily, then dropped down onto the bed beside him.

“Jonghyun,” Key repeated, but his voice was still shaky and Jonghyun took a brief moment of intense pride that he was the one who caused that, “what the fuck was that? You couldn’t even wait to get my shirt off, much less my pants?”

“Shut up. You loved it.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Jonghyun could see Key smiling over at him, but his voice stayed serious.

“I just washed these.”

“I will take your clothes into consideration next time I plan to molest you.”

“Good,” Key said. He was wiggling out of his pants and flinging them aside. Jonghyun decided that was probably a good idea. If he didn’t do it soon, there would probably be chafing and that would be really hard to explain to the cordis later on.

Jonghyun pulled his pants and underwear off and then, after a moment, tugged his shirt off as well. Key laughed softly, but did the same thing. It took a little bit of finagling, but the two of them managed to roll beneath Key’s blankets, Key in Jonghyun’s arms, with his head resting on Jonghyun’s shoulder.

“It’s going to be really hard to explain why our clothes are all over the room when the other guys get home,” Key said.

“I love you,” Jonghyun said, instead of answering otherwise.

Key kissed the skin of his shoulder. “I love you too.”


End file.
